1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a plasma display panel (PDP) having an enhanced structure capable of preventing faulty discharge and non-uniform discharge by allowing for the application of uniform address voltages to be applied to all subpixels.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, PDPs are becoming increasingly popular as next generation large flat panel displays because of the PDP's large screen size, high image quality, thin thickness, light weight, and wide viewing angle. Even more so, the large sized PDP can be more easily manufactured by a more simpler methods than other display apparatuses.
The PDPs are classified into either a direct type, an alternating type or a hybrid of the two types based on the waveform of voltage applied to the electrodes. In addition, PDPs can be further classified into a facing discharge type and a surface discharge type based on the electrode structures. Recently, three-electrode surface discharge type AC-type PDPs have been widely provided.
In a PDP, there are red (R), green (G) and blue (B) subpixels containing red fluorescent material, green fluorescent material and blue fluorescent material respectively. However, the surface potential of the green fluorescent material is negative while the surface potential of each of the red and the blue fluorescent material is positive. Therefore, if the same voltages are applied to each of the red, blue and green subpixels during address discharge, different amounts of wall charges accumulate in the green subpixels than in the red or the blue subpixels. This variation in the amount of accumulated wall charges during the address discharge results in a faulty and non-uniform sustain discharge. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a PDP that will compensate for the differing surface potential of the differently colored fluorescent material.